Ashfallow Citadel
Ashfallow Citadel is a fort on the southeastern end of Solstheim. Walkthrough Large piles of ash are found when entering the fort. Immediately to the left (west) is a half buried bookshelf with an East Empire Trading Company Strongbox containing leveled loot. Walking over the ash pile there is a skeleton near a small window with minor loot. To the right (northeast), a curved set of stairs leads down. From the bottom, there is a chest to the left (east). Against the southeast wall is a rough opening for a passage down to the right (south). At the bottom, a corridor continues straight to a closed gate. Before that, on the right (west) side of the corridor is a room with several beds and shelves containing various pieces of Chitin heavy armor and Morag Tong armor. The shelves against the back wall contain an adept-locked safe with leveled loot. On the left side of the corridor is a room with several soul gems, a single table with both an alchemy lab and an arcane enchanter, numerous potions, and a pull chain that opens the gate in the corridor. Beyond that gate is a pull chain for the gate just opened, plus two more side doors and another gate. The closed door on the right opens to a narrow room where the floor is covered in bear traps, and a pull chain that opens part of the corridor gate against the back wall. The open door on the left leads to a room containing what looks like a raised boxing ring with several dummies. Against the back wall is a leveled sword on a chair. Back in the corridor, a pull chain between the left-hand door and the gate opens the rest of the gate. Beyond that are two pull chains on the right that will close both halves of the gate just opened, then several swinging door traps with numerous triggers on the floor. Behind the swinging door on the right (west) side is a small area with two columns with pull chains on their other side, plus a sideways spike trap. The two pull chains must be activated to open the last gate to the last room. Beyond that gate, another pull chain on the right closes the gate just opened. A doorway at the south end of the passage opens to a large, roughly circular room with Vendil Severin (for the "Served Cold" quest). A chest is located against the south southwest wall. The only way out is back through the entrance. Quests Served Cold The Dragonborn is tasked with traveling to Ashfallow Citadel to meet up with the Redoran Guard and kill Vendil Severin. Upon arriving the Redoran Guard is found dead and members of the Morag Tong attack. Fetch Me That Book! This miscellaneous quest granted by Urag gro-Shub at the College of Winterhold may take the Dragonborn to Ashfallow Citadel, but if the "Served Cold" quest has not been started the wall is closed and cannot be opened. Notable items *Two Heart Stone veins to the left of the main building. *East Empire Company Strongbox immediately to the left after entering the main door. *Morag Tong armor can be looted off of the many Morag Tong Assassins here. *An assortment of Chitin Armor as well as a safe containing random valuables can be found in the first room of the main hall, on the right. *Vendil Severin carries Chitin Bracers of Eminent Wielding (heavy) and Chitin Armor of the Eminent Knight (heavy). Enemies *Morag Tong Assassin *Mirri Severin *Tilisu Severin *Vendil Severin Facilities *Arcane enchanter, in the first room on the left side of the long lower corridor *Alchemy lab, in the first room on the left side of the long lower corridor (on the same table as the enchanter) Bugs * The floor around the entrance may not appear and it is possible to fall through the floor to the level below. Appearances * de:Aschenbrachenzitadelle es:Ciudadela de Ceniza Abandonada ru:Пепельная крепость